


How to Remember Your Lines

by Alate



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Games in the bedroom, In which Loki is a little shit, M/M, and Tom loves it, preestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alate/pseuds/Alate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes going for a run just doesn't cut it. </p><p>Tom still sometimes forgets a line or two, and he just can't seem to find a way to get them down pat.</p><p>Loki has an unconventional, and somehow completely predictable, solution.</p><p>For Jee~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Remember Your Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokesenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/gifts).



> This oneshot is for the most beautiful and illustrious WeHappyFew, to which everything I write ever is devoted to.
> 
> I'm so sorry. For everything. I know I still have a lot to make up for. Especially after... everything. I fuck up a lot and I've done it a lot in the past and this is only the very beginning of making up to you, and I know this is nothing compared to what all I've done.
> 
> But I will not stop trying. I will never stop trying to make things up to you, to be better for you, as someone that cares for you as much as you care for me. I feel like you're my soulmate and I could spend the rest of forever with you beside me and be happy. I want to move over to you and move in and spend days and days and days with you, just lazing around and being happy. Writing stuff for you~, stuff I know will make you happy. And I could write a hundred of these for you and know that it still wasn't enough. I know that. This is just the beginning. 
> 
> I'm so sorry. I never ever meant to make you sad.
> 
> This is completely and utterly for you and only you. Always. xxx
> 
> I love you. So so much. I'll always be your Thomas. <3
> 
> \--------------------------------------------

"M-My name is Caius Martuis!” Tom's toes curl as Loki starts working his pants down and he makes a sound embarrassingly like a dog whose foot has just been stepped on as Loki nips his hip, teasing and reprimanding .

“You are not to begin until you are naked, Thomas.”

The actor lets out a soft purr and swallows, hands clenching the sheets on either side of him and lashes fluttering as Loki licks along his V-line. He gasps, peering down at the god sternly, though his eyes gleam. “Cheater.”

“Liar,” Loki absentmindedly corrects, giving little nibbles on Tom's hip as his hands pull the ginger's trousers off and fling them across the room. Tom coos and his head tilts back a little, looking at the god from under dark auburn eyelashes and over a gently heaving chest. Loki looks up at his lover with hot green eyes and a smirk curved with arrogance before he breathes.  “And _now_ you may begin.”

Tom, posed up against the headboard with an closed script laying beside him on the bed, takes a deep breath.

How had he gotten here?

Good question.

 

x.x.x

 

Tom had come home from a run one September Saturday with a disgruntled look on his face and a sweaty brow that meant he’d run hard and hadn’t gotten what he’d wanted out of it.

Loki had been sprawled on the couch with a book of baby names and when Tom comes in and drops his water bottle in tired despondency his first words had been “You have people on your planet named _Eunice_.”

Tom had given a soft sigh in response and stripped from his t-shirt, tossing it over the back of a chair and stretching, giving a small smile as he hears Loki give an exaggeratedly loud purr behind him and a blatant “woof”. Tom has no idea where he had picked that up, it was so vague and he had never heard anyone else use it outside of movies and stuff, but snickers and uses the t-shirt to wipe some sweat from his brow before he picks it up and carries it to the laundry room. “Is this going to be a normal thing?” he’d asked, trying to appear nonchalant even if he is feeling a bit grumpy.

Loki had hummed and risen from the couch, tossing the baby name book somewhere Tom would probably have to crawl around and find later. “Is what?”

“You mocking things about Earth? I live here, you know.” Tom had popped his head around the laundry room doorframe to peek at an unimpressed god of mischief. “And so do you, darling.”

Loki snorted, clearly still not swayed. “ _Eunice_. It sounds like the sound a cat makes when it is sicking up.”

Tom could not help but laugh, though he had tried very hard to be appalled. “Awww. Be nice to Eunice. On Earth you’re the one with the weird name.”

Loki just snorted again and came up behind the actor in the laundry room, and Tom had smiled down at the load of white clothing he had started to prepare as Loki’s hands came around and glided on his belly. He was sweaty and probably stank, but Loki had never cared before; he still touched Tom as he always did, tracing little bulges of his muscle and planes of where he’d firmed up. Loki had purred in his ear, wordless, and traces little shapes around the actor’s belly button. He shivered and felt a smile curl against his ear before Loki spoke.

“What were you all tizzed about when you came in, Thomas~?”

“…Tizzed?” His voice was laced with tired amusement.

“… In a tizzy? Is that not an expression?” Loki had sounded displeased with Tom interrupting him being sweet and so the actor had just sighed and leaned back against him, closing the washer and absently switching it to go on as he closes his eyes. Loki rumbled against his back and continued to pet his stomach as the ginger spoke.

“Yeah, it is… and… nh. I can’t seem to get this monologue for Coriolanus down.” He’d rested his head against Loki’s shoulder and sighed as Loki had immediately starts kissing at his neck, obviously realizing he could use a bit of a soothe. “I don’t understand… usually running puts me right into that mindplace… nmh~… but this just… isn’t working… ooh, there~… this monologue… putting me off my … mrh, groove, you know?”

Loki had continued his kissing and then paused, eyes lighting up – Tom could tell without even looking. It’s like a sound he can hear now. _Ping_. An idea.

Tom had hummed as Loki works ‘there’ for a moment (‘there’ being some patch of skin under Tom’s ear that he hadn’t realized felt so good until now) and then had lifted his head and spoken in Tom’s ear like dark chocolate sin. Tom was shivering before he’d even registered the words, which turn out to be “I can think of a way to take your mind from such disappointing things… I was on the web internetted and saw something you might find interesting. I believe you have developed something in which you think working out will help you experience things... in a more memorable light.” Loki had smirked and his hands had smoothed up Tom’s body and to his chest, where they’d played dangerously close to tender territory. Tom had squirmed a little. “If your body is being liberated your mind can focus more clearly, mmnh?”

Tom had let out a soft purr that probably had done nothing but spur his lover on, and he couldn’t help it. He could kind of get a feel for where this is going and to be honest, after such a disappointing run, winding down with some sex would actually wear him out completely and he finds he would super appreciate it, just being able to flop and pass out. He’d bumped his hips back and heard Loki let out a little chuckle. “Don’t think I don’t know where you’re going with this,” the actor had murmured, and Loki’s laugh had been throaty and delicious. “And I don’t want to use sex to learn lines. Focusing on one of those is exhausting enough.” He’d been smirking and Loki had picked up that he’s kidding and scoffs, sinking his teeth in where they are for a moment with a growl and playful reprimand. Tom had expected a quiet ‘you love it’ to which he would reply ‘exhausting sex? Who doesn’t?’ But Loki hadn’t said that. Instead, he’d just presses Tom against the washer and starts working his pants off, bending the actor over the thumping machine with a smirk.

“I think it is cute when you think my ideas are not going to be things you like,” he’d murmured, and chuckled. “For example, I’ll bet you think me fucking you over this washer is a bad idea because it will hurt.”

He had.

“I think you will love it because you will feel the ache for days.”

He had.

 

x.x.x

 

The idea of learning lines during sex had kind of slipped his mind between pounds against a loud racket of a machine and strong hands pressing his cheek to the lid of said machine halfway through. Tom was still feeling it in his core, and felt absolutely filthy every time he needed to clean the lint trap of the dryer now; Loki kept insisting he thought the dryer was jealous and was begging for a repeat performance every time he bent to clean it. Ass. 

In any case, Tom is quite content and looking over his script again when Loki suddenly prowls into the bedroom and gives the actor a pointed look. Tom blinks from the bed, toes curling a little. “Hey~.”

And then Loki had pounced onto him, pinned the script to the bed beside him, and explained. 

 

x.x.x

 

The game was to have Tom read and Loki between his legs. Tom would be reading his stubborn monologue from Coriolanus, and Loki would have to use his mouth to reward him for getting lines done correctly. But if Tom stopped reading throughout the attention it was an automatic disqualification, and Loki got to take Tom's place and get sucked off instead. If Tom wanted the treatment to continue, he had to keep going. And if Tom came too early, Loki was barring him from sex for a month.  
  
This. Was. Their. Fourth. Try.

Tom is desperate at this point; a fourth night in a row of delayed gratification, of Tom getting to the very edge of orgasm only for him to get stuck on a line and have Loki pull right off and have the actor hump the bed if he wanted to get off with Loki. It was mean, but… it was… bloody effective. 

Tom hated to admit it but he had every line of that monologue /down/.

Except. For. The last. Fucking. Bit.

A few lines from the end he continued to get stuck, get trapped, had gotten stuck here last time and had gotten stuck here while running and had gotten stuck here basically all the time, and no more. He needed Loki to please please just finish him off and Loki was absolutely adamant about following the rules of his game.

It figures he’s going to be noble about his own rules. Puh.

Still, Tom is desperate, and after a frantic few minutes of reading, Loki is curled daintily between his legs and looking as smug as the cat who ate the canary. Or however that saying goes. Tom can’t be bothered to think of it.

He swallows as Loki's breath hovers over his already-half-mast length as he speaks and feels his blood roar as Loki gives him permission to begin. He obeys with the ferocity of a dog knawing at a bone  
  
 _“My name is Caius Martius, who hath done_  
 _to thee particularly and to all the Volsces– oh~!”_  
  
Tom's head falls further back as Loki begins to kiss all over his length, occasionally letting his tongue slip out, dragging up along the side and down into the nestle of curls there. Tom jerks a little and Loki pauses, letting out a low chuckle.  “Mmh, giving up already…? Weaker than before…”  
  
Tom swallows and shakes his head and continues along the monologue, determined.  Blue eyes find a steady place on the ceiling and he moans as Loki continues, his words still clear but a bit breathier now.  
  
 _“Great hurt and /mischief;/ -"_  Loki looks vaguely amused against his cock - _“thereto witness may_  
 _My surname, CoriOHlanus: the painful serviCE,_

 _The extreme dangers and the drops of blood_  
 _Shed for my th-aahhh-ankless country are requ-aiiii-ted ”_  
  
Tom's toes curl again as the god's lips curve around his tip and suck, and the actor groans, hands finding his own hair as the raven's relentless mouth sucks and sucks and sucks, getting him hard in instants. His body is begging for the release it somehow knows it’s been denied for the past three days, and so is quick to jump to the occasion, eager.  
  
But no, he can't give in this easily!  
  
 _“But WITH THAT surnameeeeuh; a goooHhd memory,_  
 _And witness oH-f the maliCE and DISpleasure_  
 _Which thou shouldst bear ME: only that naME REMAins;_  
 _The /cruelty/ and envy of the people–!”_  
  
Loki lets Tom slip from his mouth and the ginger groans, watching the god as he rises up the actor's body and making hot green eyes at him.  
  
Tom's words get a bit breathy for a moment as Loki draws a long, soft tongue over his nipple, breaths cold air on it to make the skin pebble. Tom's head falls back; this is one of his most sensitive areas, and his cock presses into Loki's chest as the raven begins to suck.  
  
 _“Unh~! Nhhhnnn–P-permitted—by our d-d-dastard–nobLES~!”_  
  
Tom sees stars for a moment and has to fight to continue, heat coiling deep in his stomach and making his words stammered. He claws into the sheets, feeling as if every particle of him is being pulled to Loki's lips. Up and up and into him, like he will eventually just dissolve.  
  

Tom stammers along the monologue as Loki nibbles at his nipple, runs hands down over his tall, panting body and down to the small of his back, rubs here and there trying to get a reaction. Fingers tease the inside of his thighs and back along his split before running back up his cock and then flitting away before he can get real gratification. Tom speaks of a heart of wreak in thee and Loki’s fingers beckon the man’s cock, trailing his fingertips up along the bottom, /come here, come here, come… come/. Tom arches against him but Loki just chuckles, releases him again, and drops his head from chest to thighs again.

The god touches nothing and he whimpers, left abandoned, his coo almost sad. _“O-of shhhhame seen through thy co-c-country, speed thee straight-t-t…”_  
  
But not for long.  
  
He dips as Tom opens his panting mouth and the actor shouts his first line, toes curling hard and eyes squeezing shut as that mouth goes down, down, down, nose nestling in his hair and Tom choking as if it’s him down there.  
  
 _“AS BENEFITS TO tHEE I WILL Fight_

_AGainSt my, oooh, oooh, Lo—c-c-c-anker’d country with the SPLEen_

_Of… of… of… all theee-eeee-under fieeends, ohhhH~!”_

Loki is clenching his throat now and Tom realizes he can see every word of the entire universe splayed out before his eyes, telling him exactly what to say, telling him exactly what he needed to know. There is no monologue he didn’t know.

But. 

These last… few… lines… Tom chokes again and Loki pauses with Tom’s cock all the way down.

He starts to pull off of the actor and Tom lets out a desperate cry, his heart falling and his voice rising of its own accord. “Loki, Loki, /Loki/,  oHH~!” Heat lays balanced like a string and he shivers with need, intensity burning in every part of him.

Loki looks up at the man, mouth still mostly occupied, and then, with a doe-eyed blink, moans around Tom’s length and sinks all the way back down.

And Tom throws his head back and shouts, eyes squinching closed as he uses every last ounce of his body’s control to hold back from coming. And then his mind clicks and Tom speaks almost too fast to be heard. “It. Be. To. Do. Thee. Service.”

Loki hisses around him. _“Come.”_

And Loki watches him dissolve and shatter and silently scream, head thrown back and eyes closed and teeth flashing but soundless, as if his body can simply not anymore. Wracks of shivers roar down his body and he feels every muscle in his body tense and release and tense and he comes and comes and comes and Loki swallows it all whole, coming up to his mouth as the ginger goes lax and purring, licking his mouth clean and peering down at his mortal lover with a soft chirrup as he sprawls over his heaving chest, eyes flashing green and clever and pleased.

“Mmmh… your pronunciation could use some work.”

Tom shoves him from the bed and Loki laughs on the floor.

 

x.x.x

 

“Hey, Tom." 

The actor turns his head as a fan comes up beside him after their first night of Coriolanus, holding out a pad of paper and a pen. Her eyes shine and red hair falls in little ringlets her face; obviously she'd prepared to come up and talk to him. The man smiles pleasantly, feeling amiable, and the pair talk for a moment; Tom actually enjoys talking to her and only begins to wrap it up because he knew Loki was waiting. He takes the paper from her, scribbling off his name and then, after asking for her own, drawing a big heart around the pair of names, smiling at how the three letters fit perfectly inside, lined up above his own name. 

 _J-e-e_.

He finishes it with a little flourish before handing it back, grinning. "There you are~."

The girl beams, holds the paper to her body, dressed in something that looked almost themed for the play, eheh, and looks back up at him with wide gray eyes. “Wow… those were so many lines… how do you remember all that stuff? What do you do?”

Tom looks back at her, and then over her shoulder to the raven watching with a smirk in the background, his arms folded and a look on his face that says “that character is visiting the bedroom tonight”. He flicks his eyes back to the shorter girl, a sheepish grin curling his lips, and gives a soft shrug.

“I just go over the lines… over and over and over again~.” He smirks because he can see Loki laughing now as he finishes his answer and heads off to the other man’s side.

“Repetition.”


End file.
